Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{5}{q + 7} \div \dfrac{2}{3q}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{5}{q + 7} \times \dfrac{3q}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 5 \times 3q } { (q + 7) \times 2}$ $n = \dfrac{15q}{2q + 14}$